Ratchet's Journal
by Cin70
Summary: This is a story of Ratchet's journals, in them he talks about the events happening at the base and some personal information about his patients. Ole grumby hatchet does care! Post first movie to present. Story on hold for now but thanks for the votes to keep the story, working on them as soon as I can.
1. Chapter 1

This story is about Ratchet and his patients through he's optics. What he really knows about his leader and his mechs. When through it all Ratchet is their sort of mother hen if you will; when he sees them sick, wounded, worried and or needed a good lecture about proper recharge and preventive maintenance. **This story is in Ratchet's P.O.V I don't own any of the characters Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount studio does. I own only the fun I got out of writing it! And that will be the only thing I'll get out of it!! HA, HA! LOL enjoy this you will.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It's 5:30 and I turn over and shut off my alarm, turn the light on and set up in my berth. A few minutes later like every morning I am up and at my desk across the hall looking over files and preparing for the day of repairs, repairs and more repairs. Optimus, he's scheduled to be here this morning at 0700 and I bet he isn't going to be on time as usual. He always either talking on the phone with Captain Will on the progress of the overnight recon missions or someone from Washington, DC calls. I should have know better than to agree to that early oh well uhhmm hey, I'll text him a message right now to remind him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Optimus, 0548 10/23/12

Sir, I am texting you as a reminder of your 0700 appt. DO NOT be late! I have others scheduled right behind you that don't wish to put it off for another day. If you know what's good for you or else.

THE HATCHET

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Usually the threat now works and with Elita here now she has been seeing that he does not forget. Still I understand Optimus, he has had to grow up much to fast. He was what ugh, if my math don't fail me this early, yea twenty- one or so in human age when he became our Prime. He well I know him better than anyone that includes Elita even. I was one of two guardians that looked after him from sparkling. While the public knew him as Sentinel Primes son and Sentinel loved him as if he was he's very own, it was Ironhide and I who raised the young mech. I saw how he changed and grew up to hide his fears and personal feelings. He hates me sometimes cause I am the only one that knows what's bothering him.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

My beloved Hatchet 0612 10/23/12

Yes I know, I made sure of no meetings or calls I assure you, Optimus.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Good well, as I was saying. I have seen him at he's worst of times and too I was there to many times to witness the hided struggle within himself for our people and his personal pain. He just don't like all of the attention he was always a shy mech even when his adult systems came on line years before they were suppose to. Oh yea he hated it and he was picked on severely for uhm, well that's one of the reasons he got nicknamed 'femme magnet.' Still my biggest problem from him was he never really enjoy having bi-weekly flushes but, who really does. He would put it off one day many two and he would get grumpy but yet to ward off boredom or because of being a mech he would win the fart contests and in doing so chase everyone out! But if he was sick it was worse. He would always put off he's own needs so others could be taken care of first. He once told me how he felt about it and made me an order to which I still have to follow, "all other officers and soldiers will be attended to first before me, except when chief officer's findings note at such time that I need immediate attention," Optimus told me.

Now that Elita is here she won't let him in the berth if he don't take care of himself and she has once made him recharge on the couch in the front room of their quarters. See we can't extract waste like humans do so based on our activity, the drain of our energy verse how much energon we consume is how often we require the process of extracting waste from our waste tanks. Now we can go to the bathroom, I believe the human word is 'pee' or for us it's lubricate and we mechs do it through our interface rod or for a human male term that would be a penis. For a femme just as a human female would uhg, set down on the toilet. Of course the bigger you are, well you know. I have seen everything on a bot and the lasting damage it causes. Without our battle armor or the armor humans see on us that is painted we would be uh, yep naked was the human word that fits. No you don't see us quite like ugh, a naked man you know cause that part of the anatomy is still behind a plate. The same for our femmes see our race is a little different in the appearance in that way but yes, we do have interfacing or the human word 'sex' the same way as humans do. Well, how in the pit did I get off on this subject?

Anyways, looking at my clock it is 0647 and I need to quit randomly typing away here and get myself on time to his appt.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Basically he just rambles on about his patients personal stuff not at all wanting to or will it go really nasty here. Just shares some things about the mechs and femme that we don't know that only a doctor knows that all. It's really not be seen or read by any one but him. Okay, I stop writing his journal there if you like it I will continue it but you have to review or write me and let me know. That's easy and it only takes a few minutes people, I know you can do it, let the force be with you!!!! LOL yes there is more written but I thought I see if you like it before writing more!

PLEASE, if you like it, write me and I'll write more. thanks ~ cin70

The next part Ratchet talks about the appt. with Optimus!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay about the appointment and some reflection on what happen before and during the battle of Egypt. Intense emotion feelings here also, private information that know one else knows about or would be able to read _**(that is Ratchet doesn't share with no one what would not be helpful. Despite his cranky ways and his wrench throwing fits, he has been a friend and an ear to listen to others when they had no one else to run to. What ever happen in his visits with his patience, stays between them. As leader Optimus has a private visit either there in the med or in his quarters if he so wishes.) **_We see a side of Optimus no one but Ratchet sees and of course Elita.

But anyways, I do not own the characters, Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount studios does. Thank you for the reviews they are so much appreciated so with out further a dew, on with chapter two of Ratchet's Journal. Hey you're going to really like this one!! Oh and it's a bit long!

**11-23-09**

Corrections of grammar and spelling were made here.

* * *

Optimus showed up just a few minutes after I walked into the med bay. I was setting up my workbench near the berth where I was going to be working on him when, he walked in and looked at me and said,

"Ratchet, I am not mad that you text me just that I am grateful for you and the others and well, the sacrifices you all did while I was down."

He looked like he did when he was younger and as usual most humble for others and not scared to say it. But after he became Prime I rarely saw him show that, it seems he has to be brave and strong all the time and never show any feelings for himself. It made me happy to see that he gave into his -feelings and is trying to share. I only been at him for thousands of years that he needs to lighten up on himself and realize that those feelings he has he does not have to be ashamed of because it's not a sign of weakness. But he always felt like he's had to ignore his feelings for the sake of others and their needs but, he has never fail us yet and I couldn't be any prouder of him. He has recently changed and I think living here on Earth we all have too. We all have learned to, should I say, show more emotion openly. I know I have since before the battle and defiantly since the battle. I not so mean and cranky at least I think anyways. Look, I have never told no one this but; I cried that night sitting with Optimus on the cargo plane as we headed back to Diego Garcia air base. I was alone and insisted so even though Ironhide and I fought openly about it. I told him, "I am the doctor and the one who took care of him when he was sick and nursed him back, no one else on the plane but me and that's an medical order."

"I clean up his vomit and when he was sick and had no control over his waste tanks. I am the one that, that needs to monitor he's weaken signal and stay with him and you better hope I can keep it stable enough to get him to base and on life support."

I was angry cause none of us could get to him quick enough. I got there moments after Ironhide did and both of us was fighting off that fragger Megatron and Starscream before I could get to him. When I was able to get to him I ran and fell to my knees just to see him pout and then blink he's optics in pain right before he went into stasis lock or in a deep a comma. What made me mad was he ran off after Sam faster than we could keep up. Being that he is a ten ton semi, once he does get going, he's gone, long gone and you ain't catching up to him unless he wants you to.

Optimus just looked over at me and waved his hand in the air and I snapped out of my thoughts and said,

"Good morning Optimus, sorry I was thing back on something and yes, I would do it again and again son but, uh anyways, how are you feeling today," I asked as he was up on the bench and laid down already.

He look a little taken back at my reference to him as 'son', that oops, indeed I haven't called him that since he was a sparkling. Then he kind of smiled and answered me with a question.

"Fine, other than needing the usual uh, Ratchet can I ask you something?"

He said looking at me rather sheepishly. "Yea spit it out Optimus oh and turn over for me while I unlatch your plate" I said.

"I well, I think Elita might be carrying, this morning she seemed so moody and different than I ever seen her."

"Okay, your question is?"

"I hum, well could you call her in for a test or something and find out?" He finally asked me while turning over on to his stomach.

What is she doing, purging her tanks or crying unexpectly or yelling at you, which is it?"

I asked again as I was taking off the rear plate I then slowly inserting the tube to being the extraction of the waste or as we call it 'a flush'.

Really its not that it is uncomfortable it's something we all have had to deal with from the beginning. Just Optimus here and a few others well lets say it's like for a human being seen going to the bathroom in front of -- oh someone watching you but, slag it he has always been squeamish in the med bay and he hates getting a shot. Hell, when he was a sparkling he would run and hide from me for hours cause he hated getting poked, he can't run now but, I still have to hide the needle and never tell him before huh, he just tells me, "just don't tell, don't show."

* * *

"Well, yes she was sick this morning she said she felt nauseated but to me she seemed sad not her usual happy self," Optimus said after a minute or two after me starting the process.

"Well, when I see her I'll scan her as I do everybody anyways but you meantime just don't worry and quick flinching youngling!" I told him as I was trying to finish the scans and dialogist testes.

"Did you drink last night Optimus?" I asked notice his energon levels still were off.

"Yea, Ironhide and me had a few watching the game last night with Robert and William, which by the way the Packers won and you owe Sideswipe. Oh! And speaking of who did what, where were you?"

Optimus just had to remind me of the lost bet. "There finished, you didn't have much there to remove and yes I was here, I was thinking about Moonracer last night that's all and well, about you guys as always."

"Oh, I am sorry Ratchet I didn't mean to... uh," Optimus said as I looked up at him after removing the tube and replacing the rear plate.

"You can now turn over on to your back," I said knowing he be more comfortable that way.

He been so big in the front chest and in the groin area makes it painful to lie on his stomach. He pushes up and carefully turns over and rubs his chest plate and flinches a little before looking up to me, "well what are the results?"

"I see that you have not been resting well and not in-taking energon correctly

Too, your levels of energy are twenty-seven percent below normal."

He looked at me and said, "But I feel fine really and we went to bed around ten-thirty right after the news. The night before I was in recharge by eight-thirty like you been hounding me to do."

He told me with wide optics just as he did when he wanted to convince me of something when he was younger. I continued to wait for the results of the other test and what I saw was unsettling. He's system is in delay reaction from years of being apart and is not readjusting correctly. See when we been apart from our bond or in human term's husband or wife, the separated time divies the spark compounds kind of like when the oil humans use in their cars breaks down chemically and is no longer useful. But this is normal but needs time to build up again. Which means I got to make him take a leave of absent. Huh, that's the hard part! Elita has been here for about two months and while they've been making up for lost time, the work and concentration he's under is not helping.

I was deep into my thoughts when I heard him say, "Hello, what's wrong?"

"Oh, I am sorry Optimus just making sure of what it was. Look you are not going to like what I am about to tell you but in short I have to order you for a leave of absents," I finally told him.

"What, no! There is two meetings today and I leave in the morning for Washington to discuss about the location of the new base, I can't do that now" he exclaimed.

"Optimus, listen I know and with Ultra Magnus here, remember your city commander, he can step in your stead. Look youngling don't piss me off you know why, you and Elita need this time."

Optimus set up on the berth looked down at the floor and then looked up at me like a 'deer in the headlight' affect as I continued.

"Right now things have been quite but, you need to start taking care of not just you but her too, it's a good chance this is what is wrong with her. You both want each other yes and I know you both been interfacing like a human rabbit but, it's not enough."

I saw him get up and he walked briskly over to the other side of the bay by the one window that allows sunlight into the med bay and stared out into the field behind our private hanger.

"Hey I need you to give me a sample." I said kind of mumbling I saw the look in his optics that I fucked up with what I said before but, as I said before he is always takes things to spark but, I think he don't know what to do now. I opened my drawer and got a sample cup or what the humans refer to as a 'pee' cup just ours is bigger!

"Optimus, wait stop taking it to spark, it's not what your doing, you need not to allow these feelings to build up inside any more they will effect her too remember."

He looked at me and reached for the cup and I said before giving it to him,

"You know the drill, wash your interface rod with soap and water first then lubricate in the cup, close the lid and bring it back," he just took the cup and cocked his head at me and twitched his lips plates and took off for the bathroom door.

"Hey, don't give me that look youngling or I'll belt you with this wrench!" I popped off at him as he closed the door behind him.

I need that result to know how much it has separated to determine the length of absent to be given. I already know mine has but I can't let that continue to bother me and there is medicine for it. I have given myself some and that has helped me through some hard times lately. While he was in the bathroom I thought to myself about our life here on Earth. How peaceful and yet so different than we ever knew. The entertainment humans have to enjoy I have found relaxing for me and I know the others have too. Optimus enjoys watching comedy shows and Jeff Foxworthy. The youngling I still call him listens to what the humans call old time Rock and Roll and southern country. Hah, that reminds me I saw him humming to a song the other day what was it, shit I can't think of it but it was a country song oh yea, 'You Stand' by Rascal Flatts. Ironhide watches when Chromia isn't around, hunting shows and has sweared that he is going hunting this fall with the guys in the state of Wyoming. Chromia and Elita both got here the same day and both have been learning and adapting to living on Earth. Both along with Arcee have put a femme's touch to the place and all three femmes enjoy that human thing called shopping. The twins are into the computer games and music but more on the others and their habits later.

"There you are what took you so long?" I asked him and he gave me the most nasty look.

"What! It doesn't take me that long to lubricate in the toilet," I replied.

"Well, I couldn't! It uh took awhile. I just kind of went before leaving my quarters," Optimus said mostly mumbling it.

"Oh, how was I to know, 'that' I don't keep up with 'that.'" I said trying to make a light joke about it or at least get him to laugh.

"Your suppose to say ha, ha, Ratchet very funny or something, what's wrong?"

"Is there anything else today cause I really need to talk to Magnus ASAP," he said.

"No, I can do the adjusting of some circuits and I do need to run a test on your mino count, yes I know you hate that test but, if you both want sparklings it is a must to determine well, you know."

He looked at me with that 'must I do it' look and I thought back to when his interface systems came online to early in his life and he struggled to deal with it. He had to relieve himself by hand often to relieve the pain he was constantly complaining of in his groin area cause by his mino count would be so high. Much like the uh, case for human males the, 'blue-ball syndrome.'

He later after bonding with Elita he never had that problem again.

"Look, you asked me and I'm telling you. Don't look at me that way I know you hate doing it but it should be that hard with Elita here now and you need two new updates, I'll have later this week."

He smiled at me with that devilish look and I just shook my hand in the air and continued,

"I thought so but leave me out of the details okay, I call you within the next half hour with the results and don't worry it's not bad, you know I would know and,"

"Yes, I know and you would tell me thank you. I have a lot to think about if I could go now," he said cutting me off from finishing my train of thought.

"Yes you can," I answered him.

"Thank you Ratchet bye," he said then reached up and patted me on the shoulder with a smile and turn around and walked out quickly as my phone began to ring.

"Hello, they did what! I am on my way just tell them to stay put," damn I am getting to old for this fragging slag! Mudflap and skids just both vomited all over the ground outside by the wall of the hanger. I can only guess they both tried again to eat human food and were running to get to their size bathroom and couldn't get there fast enough.

Oh, let me put this in the tester first damn, he sure didn't lubricate much only about two cups it seems. Usually we can lubricate about six to eight cups at a time or about 40 times the amount a human can pee at one time.

"Ratchet this is Magnus come in,"

I heard him but was typing in the test I wanted the computer to do on the sample.

"Ratchet or you there copy," Magnus said again impatiently.

"Ratchet to Magnus, of course I am here and yes I am busy typing a command to the computer I am now on my way to the twins, damn they need to quite eating human food, Ratchet out."

I slammed the phone down on the receiver, push enter on the keyboard, jump up and ran out of my med bay office face first straight into Ironhide and Magnus carrying the twins into the bay. I back up some and almost stumbled and said,

"Get them to stations three and four, what's wrong," I said to them as I continue walking backwards still trying to get out of the way.

"As I was trying to tell you, but you cut me off. They weren't eating any food, they drank some energon as normal setting in the rect room and all of a sudden skids bent over and yelped and ran outside then mudflap wasn't far behind." Magnus said that as Ironhide placed skids on the berth mumbling curse words aloud no doubt that was because of me running into him.

* * *

Okay I'll post this and the other chapter in a little while, I will soon get the story _**'Bumblebee and his guardian' **_back up. I just found some amusement in writing this for now. I have other idea's one of which I think I'll have time today to post. Thanks for the reviews and the vote of confidence you guys it means a lot to me as it does you.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay and thank you for the reviews, oh yea in the movie Optimus is hung by lines and straps being carrying under the helicopter but for my story I placed Ratchet in the plane with him. But remember Optimus was down in the forest so that was all they could do for him you know carrying he the way they did. OK coffeepot is beeping, I'm writing this before coffee sorry babbling on here she goes for a cup of coffee. Here I pick up with Ratchet with mud and skids in the med bay whining. Reviews are so loved and ideas thank you. A big thank you to Laureas for the devilish idea, whew Ratchet is about to show why he's call what he's called. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters uh, you know Hasbro, Paramount studios and DreamWorks does so but with that say I do make people laugh for fun and I enjoy it!

Just a period here a comma there and a few Capitals were missing when I reread Friday morning. Think you all for the reviews.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I can't believe this as I am thinking to myself scanning their systems, what would be causing this.

"Yo, oh I got to uhm!" Skids says then turns over toward the floor and vomits.

"Oh slag, it hurts man," Mudflap says while holding his stomach and tossing his head side to side.

"No slag, that's what happens when you try something you are not to," I said to Mudflap as I was trying to get another reading.

"Yo man, I did not, I swear. Yo, please something for the pain." Mudflap whines.

"I' ll yo you in a minute, I am not yo, it's Ratchet," I corrected him. Damn, I got to do something about their speech it's driving me crazy.

"Ratchet, I did not see them eating any thing," Magnus said in their defense.

"Well I wasn't there but they probably deserve it," Ironhide snicker.

"Oh yea, deserve what you old bot," Skids remarks while still lying over on his side also holding his stomach.

"I did nothing to deserve this old bot, I set and drink my energon that's all," Skids manages to say before heaving again.

"Ironhide, OUT your teasing the twins is only making my day a living pit, OUT!" I told him and pointed to the door with my scanner in my hand.

"And you, quit talking and lay still I've had to do the same test already eight times," I said and grabbed his arm and push him gently back down on the berth.

"Oh, please I ain't got nothing left to vomit and I can't stop it," Mudflap says as he leans over and heaving in a bucket Magnus got for him before leaving.

"Hold still," I said.

I was standing next to Skids when the test results came back so, I gave him a shot first.

"Ow! that hurt man," Skids yelped.

"That pain your be grateful for in a minute or two cause it will help with the nausea," I told him.

I then turned around and saw Mudflap and he waving he's hand up at me.

"Yo , I mean uh please no shots," Mudflap said trying to set up and be brave.

"Hold still youngling, it won't hurt longer than a minute or two," I said to him as I grabbed a hole of his arm but, he jerk it away.

"OW, why did you have to go and do that," Mudflap cried.

"Shush now, I know your sick I can see that this should help you both now. Both of you listen stay put and let the medicine help it also has a mild sedative so you will sleep for about half an hour."

I said looking back at Skids who was already getting sleepily from it.

"I've got to run some more test, but for what it's worth to you both I know you didn't do anything wrong this time," I said as I walked over to Skids and place my hand on his forehand registering his temperature going down.

"Thanks Doc," Skids mumbled back.

"Ok, rest now," I told him back.

I turned around again to check on Mudflaps but he was already out cold. I placed my hand to his forehead and noticed his temperature too was returning to normal. The first test and the third show slightly elevated levels of caffeine and sugar. I wonder, "Test complete," the computer stated and I nearly jumped out of my armor. Slag! Optimus test results.

See we can not have any foreign substance such as sugar or caffeine. Our bodies will expel every thing until you have nothing left in your system which is about the same as bad case of dehydration for humans. But who would have tampered with the dispenser of energon at the rect room supply bar.

As if I don't have enough to worry about, I walk back into my office to pull the results up for Optimus when,

"Optimus to Ratchet come in please," he called just as I was about to call him.

"Yes Sir, go ahead," I answered.

"Well, the results and I need a status report on the minor twins?" He asked.

"Optimus, I just received the results for you test and will glad to discuss them to you as soon as I read them, the minor twins drank energon that has been altered, I am now turning off the dispenser in the rect room which lucky for me was empty anyways. If I might state this was an act done by none other than someone with access to the dispenser. I have four people and will have the answer to whom in fifteen minutes. The twins are resting comfortably now, Sir."

Thank you Ratchet, I await your findings, Optimus out," he said ending the comm link before I had the chance to tell him what I was reading.

"Ratchet to Elita," I called her.

A few seconds passed as I looked over again just the first two test, I need to get her in for the same series of test.

"Ratchet to Elita come in," I called her again.

"Elita to Ratchet, yes what do you need?" She answered.

"Elita I need you to come to the med bay and I need to run a few test if you don't mind it would only take maybe five minutes I promise," I told her nicely.

"Ok Ratchet I am on my way I've something to talk to you about anyways, Elita out."

Great I can just imagine what that is.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

OK real quick here I post and run and get ready for work, enjoy have more soon!!! thank you for the reviews y'all.


	4. Chapter 4

I was quick when I posted chapter three yesterday, thank you for the reviews and went back and add a comma here, a capital there and a period that I forgot ok, here's chapter four and Elita and Ratchet go at it ding bell one as been rang!

Disclaimer as I said before Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount studios owns them, me I own just the fun of it!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I had hope it wasn't what I thought but, it was. Optimus and maybe Elita too both need uhm, yea about thirty-four to fourty-three days of no work. Hah! That's going to be a trick to pull out of the hat sort of speak. I am using a rough estimate here but I figure it will take at least that long to get he' spark compounds to blend and be chemically balance. The medicine is given via a series of shots. The first series is three shots for the first five days to jump start the homogenizing if you want to call for short. He ain't going for this one bit.

"Ratchet," Elita called out from behind me standing in the door way to my office.

"Damn femme," I said mumbling softy to myself cause I jumped even though I knew she was coming.

"What did you say Ratchet?" Elita asked me still standing in the door way.

"Oh, thank you for coming Elita, uh I just was,"

"deep thought and I surprised you anyways," she said as she stood there giggling at me.

"Well yes, Elita follow me," I told her getting up and grabbing the data pad off of my desk and walked towards their private room.

"Elita here are the results, I haven't told Optimus yet, wait!" I said as she tried to snatch the data pad out of my hands.

I know though she hates to hear me rattle on, "just the facts," I've heard her time and time again.

"Ratchet just tell me how long I've got to try and convince him to not do what's he done most of his life," Elita ordered.

"A month in a half," I calmly stated.

"WHAT ! your crazier than a bed bug as the humans say," she yelled at me.

"Femme, don't yell at me, just listen what your saying now is only making it worse, like I told him this morning," I snapped back at her.

"You don't even know the half of it Ratch, he's so upset over this it's killing him and me, I am so sick and have vomited every drop of energon I drank, not to mention my head hurts like bad hang over and I don't even drink!" Elita said exasperatedly.

"Clam down, please Elita," came Optimus' voice from behind her.

"Optimus, I didn't, yes Ratchet I am sorry," she said as she sat down in the chair.

I thought there for a minute she was about to fall. It's the unbalanced compounds; they divided too much during their separated time and now effecting their energon levels and overall causing them to be unbalance both mentally and physically.

"Optimus as soon as I got her test done I was going to call you. I still need to have a sample from Elita," I said with the cup still in my hand.

"Yes I know, give me the cup," Elita said as she stood up a little uneven on her feet and snatched it out of my hands.

As she left the room I saw Optimus walking out behind her. I followed him to stations three and four where Skids and Mudflap were resting comfortably.

"They had sugar and caffeine in their systems what they didn't vomit will end up in their waste tanks. I'll give them a flush while I am waiting on Elita's results Sir," I said.

" I am glad their ok despite their demeanor and antics, they have taught me to laugh again a little," Optimus said as he reached down and gently padded Skids on the shoulder.

"Yea me too I suppose and keep me busy," I added.

"Here you go Ratch," Elita said walking up from behind us and handing me the cup.

"Now if you will excuse me and both of you go lay down in the room I'll come check you both when I am done," I told them pointing towards their private room.

I guess I was a little to hard on Elita earlier and Optimus too. I guess because I was mad this was happening to them and too knowing Optimus was not going to follow these orders correctly. He is not one for setting down and doing nothing, it's going to drive him nuts maybe I'll get them out of here for a week maybe more but, I have to get the others in on this to help me out.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

ok quick post and run to work, enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the great reviews and thoughts. Sorry the last chapter was so short I kind of wrote it on the fly sort of speaks. Thursday thru Saturday I work 12 hr each from early morning till evening. I get home and an hour or so later in bed and up again by three am. Anyways, Here Ratchet finishes up with the minor twins and re evaluates Optimus and Elita's testes and discusses it with them. Whew, boy is this one going to be good I promise!**

**Disclaimer same as before I only own the fun and the plot while, you know Hasbro and Paramount studios oh and DreamWorks own the characters.**

**Oh and for I forget don't forget to stop by my **_**profile page for information and updates on my stories. **_Hey write me anytime y'all and thanks all right now on with the story, enjoy you will!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

I finally after about an hour finish up with the minor twins and sent them back to their quarters but before they left I gave them strict orders,

"You both go back to your quarters and rest. Watch TV or a movie but no playing around or else!" They slightly nodded their heads and left out, I knew they were still not feeling well cause they didn't talk much. Too, I could tell by the look in their optics that they still had a headache. They ain't so bad I mean they get on my last nerve receptor and some times I want to just uhmm, what's that human phase I hear Bumblebee use the other day oh damn processor glitch, yea, "skin there hide." Well I got that done and the dispenser in the rect room cleaned and refilled before mid day. I have two more patience that I have to reschedule for Thursday; they have nothing serious just check up and both will be willing due to the circumstance. There I text them a message and now I can go and talk with Optimus and Elita who by the way has been it seems quietly waiting for me for at least an hour and a half.

See this illness is more mental than anything but, it can and does effect you energon efficiency. You slow down, intake less energon and uh, how can I translate in English well, you have less waste to remove during a flush! It can as I said before cured by injections but, that will be another point with Optimus. He doesn't do vacations and he hates taking shots! Well reading further the final results have given me a correct time frame for his recovery, he will need at least three weeks instead of a month in a half which is better for me cause he won't go for that long. Slag I be lucky if I get him just three days away from here and not call or something. Now don't get me wrong at any time the Decepticons could and have in the past attacked but, there now is more of us and we have a united stand with the human military forces around the world. That means satellite information around the world constantly updating and disaster plans and evacuations orders in place for such continence's. That has been a constant on going strategy for Optimus since the battle in Egypt and he hard work at trying to relieve the humans concerns for anymore disasters like that with the knowledge and equipment to detect any further interceptions from the Decepticons. Now that Ultra Magnus, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Wheeljack, Chromia, Elita and Hound are here that makes a grand total of fifteen officers and another twenty five soldiers that are here, ten of which just arrive last week. So I shouldn't have any problems with getting the guys to step up it's just Optimus that I am worried about. He doesn't every think about himself which yes I am proud of him in a way that is that he cares about others and listens to them he always did. He always took the time to listen to someone and never afraid of a little labor work to get the job done, but yet as I told him earlier he needs to now start taking care of himself and Elita.

Now for Elita, Her results are, as I feared, her energon levels are down twelve percent and by the test the result are of the same illness. But she will have to be off duty just as long as Optimus for both to heal. Basically when we bond a part of our spark bonds to the other. Now over a long period of time a part it sort of dies off on a chemical level and very slowly. It divides like I said, breaking down the compounds in the spark. When we reunited with our bond the process still goes on but with time and the medication it will stop the dividing process and being to combine back and thus improving the efficiency of our energon and our overall mental and physical health. Turning to the next page, Ugh! Well that will explain the vomiting, headaches and the mood swings. Oh my, humm if this is correct we have a new generation under way times two! Twins are very rare for are species but a true blessing indeed. See femmes are different in that they are more resilient to the breakdown that they don't breakdown as fast as mechs. So don't ask me why cause I don't know they just are. Well now I've got good news along with the bad but, I think this will be just the thing or ace in the hole I need to solve the problem It will give them some time to prepare for the rechargeless nights and all that comes with raising two at a time! Alright first things first, I need to transfer the data to a portable pad and get them started on a plan for their treatment.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_**Two hours later, Ratchet has inform them of the delay and told them he will be there to speak with them in their private waiting room about the results.**_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Ok, I've been busy as I told you in the text with everything but who tinker with the dispenser. I've have some good news and well, the other depends on how you see--"

"_WHAT IS IT_," they all said in unison. I walked in and with Ironhide and Chromia, Bumblebee and Arcee, Prowl and Magnus standing around talking with Optimus and Elita. Now I really didn't mind that in fact was glad that Optimus was talking with them and hope he had discussed with them what had to be done but now with what I need to talk with Optimus and Elita about I need every one out.

"Okay, you all mind telling me who's minding the store here? I want you all out now except Optimus and Elita," I said reaching for a wrench in one hand and a needle from my tray in the other.

"Out, I've had it up to here with no time to even think for my self, OUT!"

I said yelling and standing ready to throw what I had in my hands at somebody thus, clearing the room in seconds.

"Thank you," I said as the last one cleared the doorway.

"Ratchet, you sure do know how to clear a room don't ya!" Optimus said nerviously while standing up and trying to leave. "Ugh, your not suggesting-"

"Set down Optimus," I said cutting him off as I turned around and set the needle back down on my tray.

As I turned around to face them Elita was giggling softy while poor Optimus looked on then he made a clicking noise similar to what a humans make to clear their throats.

"How do you feel Elita?" I asked her.

"Tired but, at least for the last hour not vomiting why, and what are the results?" she asked me seriously.

"I am about to tell you both but, I don't want any interruptions just let me finish. Now first the estimate that I gave you earlier Elita was incorrect. The corrected time need is about three weeks at least no less. Secondly the treatment does involve injections which during the first five days will require three per day, morning, mid day and evening before you retire for the night.

Then on the fifth day we will retest and see if more is needed to jump start the treatment, now why so many at first well, it means less time I have to force you Optimus to a vacation or set down and do nothing which I know you hate."

I paused, I saw the look on his face and then Elita put her arm around him and then I smiled at them and continued.

"Have you spoke with the others earlier about what I said to you this morning Optimus?"

"Ratchet I did and they said that they could handle it I know that but, what am I to do?" He asked so solemnly.

"I need you and Elita to just spend the time together that you both always wanted but never had the time or somewhat security to do so. You have done a lot for others and it is time they do for you. Now if such time or cause happens that we need to contact you of course we will but, you both need this time you both have been a part for four thousand years. That's like to humans forty years away from their love one and yes even one of them will tell you that's a long time even for them. I know I am rambling on here, but I do have some good news that with the time away from here will help you both prepare," I said and then they looked at me funny like then their faces lit up,

"I am, I am, uh going to have a sparkling?" Elita said surprisingly.

"Yep," I answered her holding up two fingers.

Right then and there both of their optics went wide open and their jaws went mentally to the floor; I just couldn't help it and busted out laughing!

"Yep you heard me right," I said a moment later when the look on their faces went blank.

"Ugh!" Optimus mumbled looking memorized and shocked all at the same time.

"Two sparklings at the same time as in twins," Elita gasped.

Just then Optimus blink and fell to the floor while Elita shrieked loudly, "Oh, my God!"

"Optimus," I quickly fell down to his side shaking him trying to get him to come to while Ironhide and Chromia come running in here going at a full trot. Both sliding unceremoniously into the berth next to me both yelling at the same time, "What's wrong, what happen?"

Ironhide saw Optimus on the floor and Chromia saw Elita damn near about to joining him and ran to her aid.

"Ironhide, help me get him up and back on the table," I said to him as he looked at me and said, "What in the pit did you just tell him?"

"I said they are expecting twins," I answered him nonchalantly.

He just froze, "What did you say," they both said in unison.

"Yes, their having twins you heard me if not then get the dirty out of your audio receptors or I'll do it for you! Now, help me get lugnut here up and on the table." I snapped at him.

He looked at me and kind of smiled then I spoke up, "okay, on the count of three, ready, 1,2,3 and up," I said.

"Ugghh, damn he's heavy," I mumbled.

"Let ugh! Let me remind you to tell him something like that while he's already laying down on the table slaghead," Ironhide growled.

"Oh shut-up you trigger happy numbskull, your readings indicate the same illness too," I retorted.

"Don't start with me punk, you just deal with Prime here, first," he paused while glancing back over his shoulder at Optimus with Elita setting down in a chair next to him.

"I'll be fine and yes I've been through this before so, like you know big deal. We'll be fine and know what to do but, Optimus and Elita are still young in a sense that they haven't been through this before," Ironhide spoke softly so uncharacteristly of himself.

I was surprised some what and yet not, I know deep down Ironhide was as close to Optimus as I am. He don't openly show it cause of he's roughness but, it's there he just shows it in other ways.

"What happen," I hear him mumble.

I spun around to see Elita caressing his face, "You fainted earlier but, it's okay I would have too if I weren't so shocked," she snicker softly whispering in his audio receptors.

"Optimus, just stay laying down don't try setting up for awhile," I told him as I walk over to my workbench next to where he was laying down talking with Elita. I turn my head and look at Ironhide who then nodded to Chromia and new to tell her privately over their bond to leave now with Elita and wait outside. I hate it worse than he does, cause of the reaction it causes him. I don't know what happen to him as a sparkling to terrified him such but, I must say over the years he has done better than when he was a youngling. At least I don't have to chase him and or go looking for him for hours on end!

Optimus was watching us from the table where he was still laying down. I was preparing the one shot I would give him now. He then turned over and I then saw Ironhide stick a finger in his mouth trying hard not to laugh cause if he did Optimus would be up and he would be flat down and out cold on the floor.

I didn't say a word nor did he until I gave him the shot.

"OOwWWW!" but he said nothing else.

I quickly disposed of the needle and left out of the room with Ironhide.

"Elita, you can go back in there now and I'll be there in a minute," I told her.

I left out to give him some privacy and too I needed to go to the bathroom. Every time I get antsy and or real nervous; pit I always have anyways, I did forget two things in my office I need to give them.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Where have you been," Ironhide snicker.

"Get out NOW ! And don't ask me stupid questions," I snapped at him.

But he just stood there so I turned around and grabbed my wrench and threw it fast and hard straight for his, but missing on purpose just to get him out of here. He hit the deck and shrieked, "Alright you crazy senile old bot, I am gone frag," he said as he stood up and just as he reached the door the smartaft popped off and said,

"you better be glad you miss hitting me there."

"I won't miss the second time if you don't leave, NOW!" I said throwing another wrench missing him by an inch bouncing off the side of the door as he slammed it.

I turned around to see both Optimus and Elita laughing, "What are you two laughing about I ain't told you the half of it," I said and they got quiet.

"Alright here is the information you both need to read and talk over. I'll let you both go back to your quarters for the day in a few minutes but first, let me explain the actual illness a little."

They set back down, Optimus choose to lie on his side on the table and Elita pull the chair over next to him and said, " What is it and what are the effect it will have on the sparklings?"

"Okay, this illness mainly effects the efficiency of your energon as I said before when you both bonded a part of each of your sparks bonded together. Because of the time apart they began to separate. It's like a big ball in motion ok to stop it takes friction, the friction here is the medicine yes but also time between you to, alone with nothing else but what you two want to do 'together.' this will mentally and eventually level out and the compounds will bond back.

Do you understand?"

They both nodded their heads. "Ok, I need to run a scan on your lower section to see how far along the twins have developed to know the dosage to give you. With the correct dosage used no ill effects will occur to the twins but I have to monitor you and the twins weekly," I then said.

" The compounds will stop dividing up chemically as soon as the treatment begins and continues throughout the time need to repair the damage in other words Optimus, Elita I need you both to further read what I have typed up on the data pad. Elita I need you to lay down her on the table and I'll will do the scan now and it will not harm the sparklings okay,"

"Okay," she said as she turned around and walk over to the table next to the scanner.

I heard from behind me Optimus was moving around from where he was lying, I glance over my shoulder at him rubbing the 'sore spot' and then he unconsciously yelped to which I could help but chuckle a little much to his spite.

"Shut-up Hatchet and quit staring at me! I can't help it. It hurts." he said mumbling the last two or three words. I turned around and smiled but wasn't the only one Elita too was smiling and trying hard not to laugh too.

"Elita hold still now and I'll start the scan," I said trying to be serious.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Fifteen minutes after the scan was done and Ratchet looked it over he returns to the room.**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

"Optimus, if you would wait outside the door for me and I'll call you back in a minute or so okay," I told him pointing to the door.

"Yes," he said then he leaned down to kissed Elita on the chic and then turn and walked out.

"Elita I will tell Optimus too in a few but you are about two months alone and they appear to be developing alone nicely. Now you know the drill," I said.

"Yes Ratchet I know turn over," she said with a smirk across her face.

I gave her the shot and she made no sound but squirmed a little after but who wouldn't. I disposed of the needle and left the room to give her some privacy.

Optimus was standing down the hall way talking to Magnus who had just got back from the conference meeting with the officials held in the operations' hanger we share with N.E.S.T team. I stood there for a minute or two watching them talk then I slowly walked up behind Optimus, " You can both leave now and return to y'alls quarters the data pads you read and look over will explain in detail but I would like one more word with you both before you both go," I told him as I stood back and pointed to the room. Magnus just nodded and left while Optimus said, "Yes Ratchet I am coming."

Optimus walked in the room and I followed behind him closing the door. "I need both of you to set, well stand if you prefer, look I here by relieve you both Optimus, Elita of command and both of any duties until future results given states a clean bill of health," I said.

They both knew what I wanted to tell them and it was serious that they together solve this issue and prepare for the new sparklings ahead of them in four months time. Unlike humans are sparklings or babies developed faster thus requiring less time in the womb of the femme.

They looked at each other for a second then at me and both cocked there heads.

"Yes, it has to start now that was what I was trying to tell you both. Look I am sorry but in a way not, it has to be this way ASAP and you both will understand better after reading the studies done on the illness and the effects you will both experience together some bad but, mostly good. And yes after about five hours of this place and me, you can leave now," I said.

"I am going to try for both of us but, Ratchet you can't expect me to just not know anything after this long I mean I know what your saying in all but do you understand what I am saying?" Optimus said frustrated somewhat.

"Yes Optimus I do, that is why I also sent out _**only that which was need to know **_information to the officers of the importance of this order I have given you both. Their cooperation and involvement will make it a success," I told him.

He and Elita both sighed and picked up their data pads each that I have given them and quietly walked out.

But before they got to far down the hallway I ran after him and place my arm around his shoulder and said, "Look son, I mean Optimus hah! I haven't call you that since you were a little sparkling in my hands. I know your not sure but, I know you are sure of you officers and in what they can do, right?"

I didn't expect him to answer but he did just reached around and hugged me and then said, "Yes Ratch, I do, thank you. Elita I and have a lot to reading to do and thinking about where we are going. Maybe, first get my personal office changed out and turned into a nursery for the sparklings.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

enjoy you did!!!! The next chapter will cover Ratchet talking with Ironhide and Magnus privately about some plans for Optimus and Elita. _**hey I think I got all of the glitches out of it, I've been typing since oh 430 this morning slag and it is now eleven o'clock Sunday morning.**_ **My husband is about to throw a wrench of his own at my computer if I don't get off soon. Well he's off on the weekends and I work Saturday so that leaves really one day to spend together before he goes back to work on Monday.** I'll update some more then later y all glad you like it! later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long delay, Here he talks more about Optimus and learns more of the friendship he has with Magnus. Ratchet also talks with Ironhide. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they belong to Hasbro, Paramount Studios and DreamWorks. BUT, I do own the factory of Picon.**

**11-23-09**

**Corrections were made here for those whom read it before, it was ****Ironhide **whom walked into the med bay mumbling to himself.

* * *

I finally get done with seeing everyone I needed to see, cleaning up the med bay, sending my report into Prowl on the dispenser incident and locking up and returning to my quarters for the evening at twenty-one hours. Sunny and Sides are the ones who did it to teach the minor twins a lesson about eating human food. I personally found them about twenty five minutes ago and I gave them a aft chewing with others staring on as I ranted. I was one nano-click from loosing my temper with them but, to damn tired to follow through with it so I stormed off. It's funny, really funny, I found them to easy ha! They didn't argue or contest me, I think maybe this time they see they fraged up big time or they are finally growing up, NOT! But anyways, there was thirteen others effected by this and the punishment will be dealt out by Prowl. After talking with Optimus and Elita about their 'spark disorder' and sending them back to their quarters earlier, I called Magnus in for a talk. I knew he was busy getting together with Ironhide and Prowl on the changes and adjustments to the shifts but, I really wanted to talk with him on he's level about Optimus and where he stands and if he understood the magnitude of the issue. After that I had other patients and Bee to attend to. He needed his flushing and more work done on two of the eight chips that keep going out. I am still after what nearly five years here on Earth, trying to get his voice processor to work. He was here along with Sam and Mikalea for the week. I feel a little better with my call to relieve Optimus and Elita of their duties after talking with Magnus.

"Ratchet, I've known Optimus when he was Orion Pax and Elita when she was Ariel we all were I think around nine or ten when we became friends in excell classes. This was just fifteen years before the war broke out," Magnus told me.

I let him talk and I listened to him about their early years. I knew they were always together either in school, work or getting into something but, what I didn't know was how much his friendship to Optimus was in helping Optimus through some of those first years after being ordained Prime. He was as I knew this much, kind of like an older brother and one that help him find his courage and trust in himself to lead. Too, I learned today that he gave Optimus the chance to still be himself around him and not worrying about formality thus, giving him a ground post to hold on to in life. Elita, she was there for different reasons that helped him in the same way. She was he's true confidant, the only person in his life he felt he could totally relax around and show emotion and in it he found serenity, that piece of mind from her strength and love. She was there when he need to smile, laugh even cry; someone he could forever share the experiences of life's ups and downs together with and not be alone. Sentinel Prime was alone for the last ten thousand years of his rein, he cherished he's boys but he saw a change in them that made the decision harder to bear knowing it was not what he originally wanted for Optimus.

He went on to talk about how they got that job at Picon factory and how he and Optimus met Elita.

"The foremen then was Ariel's father, he knew we would do well I guess because Ariel told him," he said as he discussed their early years before the war.

"We were leaving school early that day and she was to met up with him there at the factory and I guess he was looking for some extra help. He asked us if we wanted a part time job after school and if of course, we all kept our grades up. I think we all said yes, it was easy all we did was unload and load cargo shuttles and stack the freight in their mark destinations," Magus went on to say.

I sat there and listening a while longer as he confessed to some of the skits he got Optimus into and some even after he was Prime. It was good to hear this, I never heard Optimus really talk about their friendship like this. I guess he felt inmisensely private and reserved just as Sentinel felt. I knew Sentinel much like Magnus knows Optimus but, I never was that close. I was his personal CMO and friend and the one who saw the years of leadership and loneliness take its toll on him. Optimus took his position very seriously as did Sentinel and too as Magnus said, "lost pieces of himself over the years."

Optimus felt driven by destiny even though I was the one when he was real young he runs to first. I was the one who would spend hours looking for him only to find him up on the roof of the towers looking up at the stars. He always did put his own desires and needs off for the sake of others. Now it seems he will finally get to address some of those desires and needs but, I wonder will he remember how?

I set here rambling on about him and yet Ironhide too felt concern in his own way earlier.

* * *

I had just finished talking with Magnus and was looking over some files on Bee as Ironhide came walking in mumbling something.

"What are you mumbling about now?" I asked him as I got up to get a cup of energon.

"Ugh! Nothing it was just something Optimus was saying to me just now," he said as he helped himself to my personal stash of energon.

"The supply bar in the rect room is now operational," I told him as he continued to pour himself a cup.

"I know remember! I cleaned it and refilled it," he retorted as he pick his cup up and took a sip.

"Yes I am well aware of it, I asked you duh!" I snapped back at him as he growled.

"And quit your damn growing at me you fragger before I aim for something with this wrench or worst my foot!"

He just stared me down and I didn't budged, I stared him down right back.

"WHAT!" we both some how said in unison.

"Look Ratchet, I've got this and so does Prowl and Magnus and you know those two they ain't letting anything slide not at least the rules that Optimus some times lately has slacked on. I think though he has and would for a while because he missed them all and as I, was glad they came," Ironhide said as he finished his cup and took the cup to the sink and was rinsing it out.

"Yea, I just received Prowls letter just before you came in, he wants more detail of Optimus condition and of the absents he's going to require," I said.

"See, I told you and the rest Magnus and I got under control," he snorted.

"Very well, at least he'll listen to you anyways," I remarked.

"Why's that?" he questioned me.

"Cause, he hates me when I make him rest and the hell I am going to have in giving him three shots a day for the next five days," I told him as he snickered and I just shot him the middle finger.

"HA! no thanks Ratch. Seriously though, he does not hate you it's just he, well he just doesn't know what to do with his new found time and quiet frankly I won't know either if I were in his shoes," Ironhide said as he got up and was walking towards the door.

"But," he said as he turned around, " you were the first one he ran to when he was lonely or scared of the dark. Remember how he hated to recharge in his room with the light off?"

"Yes, I would hear him call me over the comm link several times a night cause some big bully would turn the lights off thinking he was in complete recharge mode," I snorted.

"Well, yea okay maybe so but, look I don't want to break his trust in me but Ratchet just between you and me he asked me before I came here, what to do? He is more or less trying to remember how to feel for himself and do what he wants to do. You know the youngling never really had much time to explore and grow up before becoming Prime," he said then he sat back down and continue to talk.

"I told him watch TV or something, go for a ride just you and Elita and sit together along at the beach."

"That's when he told me they are expecting twins, I paused and said well there you go, you been meaning to clean that office up and so remodel it. Divide the room between your main office and your quarters for the nursery and that's when I came in here and he was saying to me, "Ugh, why didn't I think of that!"

"That's why you heard me mumbling," he finished saying.

I look up at the clock after writing some of the notes down here on what happened today and realize that it is already now twenty two hours, shit!

I've spent the last hour typing away my thoughts and just realizing Optimus still needs another shot before bedtime.

* * *

2330 Ratchet's quarters

I had earlier when I finished typing got up and went to my workbench and prepared a shot to give him before hopefully he went into recharge for the evening. Knowing him after he is in deep recharge it is damn near impossible to get him to do anything but come up swinging mad. He hates to be woke up period. That is about the only time he loses he's calm demeanor and will bitch you out. I got down to their quarters and knocked on the door, then a few minutes later I comm link Elita over a private line.

"Elita, this is Ratchet come in," I said slowly and softly.

"Elita, are you both locate in your quarters at this time," I asked again this time in my normal voice.

No response, so I knocked a little louder. My sensors indicate they were in there and both in deep recharge. Now it was live another day or run the gauntlet and over ride the doors and go in and wake him up.

"Optimus, this is Ratchet I am sorry for being late to see you this evening," I said over the comm-link hoping he heard me and stirred about some.

I went ahead and started to punch in the CMO's override codes to enter when Prowl came walking up.

"Ratchet, Optimus inform me about thirty minutes ago that they were going to retired for the evening and not to be disturb for anything period," he said firmly.

"He ain't in charge anymore remember? Look I could use your help though," I said as he cocked his head at me and I knew what he was going to say.

"No way! I just got here and want to live a while instead of fighting for my life which is exactly what I would being doing if I went to wake him up," he said calmly as he shook his hand and turned around and left quickly.

I push the last number on the code pad and the door open and walked into the front room and tried to reach him over the comm-link.

"Ratchet to Optimus I have opened your door and I am here waiting for you in the front room, Sir," I said even though at this time he was not in charge, he was still Prime and deserved the respect.

I walked ever so slowly towards he's bedroom door, I could hear that he was in deep recharge. I knocked softly on their door, thinking to myself I am about to be turned into scrap metal.

I waited another few minutes and then I pushed open the door to see him sprawled out across the berth on his back and snoring as usual with Elita curled up next to him. I gave in and left out to let them rest and make it up another day.

* * *

Next, Ratchet returns in the morning to Optimus quarters to talk and give him his first of three shots that day! Oh, Optimus is not going to like waking up to a shot first then in the morning, poor Ratchet. Also Ratchet has a conversation with Bee and what he talked to Bee about and he's life now. Bee shares with him about the capture at the dam, he's thoughts on growing up with us and how he feels for Optimus and Sam. Remember this is post Egypt and Megatron was badly injured and they both Starscream and Megatron made a cowardly retreat. They the Decetpicons have not yet been active on Earth or the Earth's moon for some time now.


	7. Chapter 7

**We pick up with Ratchet at Optimus' door knocking at 0700. Disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters from the movie or the cartoon, they belong to Hasbro, DreamWorks and Paramount Pictures. I do however own the funny and personal plot of this story. sorry it took so long for me to update, enjoy though!!! Okay I know I would include some talk Ratchet had with Bee but, as you read on my amusement got the better of me and before the day was up just about everyone was on the beach by sundown enjoying a good time, even Ratchet!**

* * *

**I got up early and made my way into my office to look up my list of patients scheduled for today. I have of course Optimus at his quarters at 0700 hrs, Ironhide and Chromia at 0715 hrs. Then later this morning Sideswipe at 1100 hrs, that's if I find him but, he doesn't give me such a hard time any more. Lately though, he and his brother actually been good well, since the bad stunt they pull on the minor twins and Prowls punishment he gave them that they are still under. Well, then I have Preceptor around 1430 hrs who will either talk your audio receptors off about something he figured out and tell you why and how he came to that conclusion or not say a word cause he is thinking. He never is a problem in fact he is one of many very intelligent scientists we had from our world and he is the most intrigued Autobot I know that is the most interested about earth and its solar system. I catch on to a lot of interesting tidbits of earth and the scientific aspects of medicine and research studies from him. I am hoping to catch Bumblebee today and speak further with him. He has shared with me more lately of things in his life including the incident at Hoover Dam. The other things Bumblebee has shared with me is like how he's into the social thing with humans and their entertainment much like Jazz was but, from a distance though he very smart for his age. He pretty much stays with or in touch with Sam and or Mikalea. Optimus enjoys the history and geography studies of the planet. As I look over the rest of the list and sending some reports to my data pad for easy reference, I get up and go pour me a cup of energon from my dispenser. I look at the clock and see that it is now 0615hrs. With that I get up and take my cup with me as I walk into the med bay area to set up for the day. I then walk over to my work bench and opened the drawer and pick up the shot I was to give Optimus last night. I placed it again in my sub-pocket and head out to catch him before he thinks of leaving early this morning and forgets and goes to his office or over to the ops hanger we share with the human side of the N.E.S.T. team. **

* * *

**It was about 0658hrs when I made it to their quarters and I push the chime button once. I stood there for a few minutes and then called Optimus over the comm-link.**

"**Ratchet to Optimus," I said.**

**He was either ignoring me or still asleep. "Optimus this is Ratchet I am at your door," I said over the comm-link again, I knew he was there cause I scan the room but, scanning again tells me he is in fact in deep recharge. I did not hesitated to ring the bell once again but, then I heard large and loud footsteps getting closer. He's up! The door came open with Optimus standing there in his proto-form or as humans might think, naked. I knew he always slept that way it was easier and more comfortable. We really all tend to in private sleep that way; with the battle armor on it's bulky and awkward so we retract it at night and thus you see us in our 'birth skin' for lack of better words to explain it.**

"**What," he growled at me.**

"**Don't you growl at me youngling, you know why I am here or have you forgot?" I snapped back at him as I stood there with my hands on my hips.**

**He rolled he's optics and took a step back, "I'll be back in a minute, come in." he said and as he walked away.**

"**This will only take a minute and I'll patients arriving in fifteen minutes," I remarked as he stopped and turn to me.**

"**Look Hatchet, I got straight out of bed and came straight to the door for your pesky shot. I will go the head first unless you rather clean it up for me," he snapped off angrily as he went on down the hallway.**

"**Oh," I softy said as I sat down on the sofa in their front room; damn, me and my big mouth. A second or two later I heard the bathroom door close a little louder than I am sure he want to.**

"**Oh, man damn," I heard him saying. I got up and started to walk down the hall, I could hear him in the bathroom as Elita came stumping out of their bedroom.**

"**Optimus!" she yelled as she saw the door jarred off of it's hinge again.**

"**What Hatchet, what ?" she snapped at me. I just stood there a moment then decided to answer her seeing that she was pissed about being awaking rudely.**

"**I am sorry and I didn't make him slam the door Elita," I said as I quickly turned around and went to set back down on the sofa.**

**I could for the next few minutes hear her bitching about the door and the noise then the next thing I hear her say was, " go you big lugnut and get the shot over with, damn. Then we can get ready to leave sooner now cause I am now wide awake!" she yelled at him.**

**I sat there looking down at my hands as I heard him walking rather briskly down the hallway and into the front room. Just as he did I looked up and saw the look in his optics that only Megatron receives or a poor soul who really pissed him off. He is not one for being woke up before he is ready as of lately unless we are under attack. He snapped off at Galloway two weeks ago for having the 'balls' as the humans say to knock at his door at two in the morning over a missed report and a party he actually attend for two hours talking with Lennox and the team. Needless to say, Galloway and Optimus have a better understand as of lately. He was the one who yesterday sent me a letter of concern and best wishes to the 'big Buddha', as the guys from Lennox team call him.**

"**Hello earth to Ratchet! let's just get this lovely morning shot over with shall we?" Optimus said with a twinge of disgust as I looked up immediately.**

**He leaned over the side of the sofa and I went to pull out the needle and was just about to give him the shot, he looked up to see Elita walking in the room giggling. He jerk up just as I was inserting the needle, oh shit. I jerked the needle out and threw it over my shoulder and I saw it fall behind the fake tall planet setting near the front door.**

"**OOOOOWWWWWWW! For the love of Primus! He yelled at the top of his voice as I tried to soothe the pain away by rubbing he's sore spot. Which only won me a free flight across the room and into the wall, "ouch!" I mumbled softly as I decided to stay upside down against the wall.**

"**Femme, what was so funny huh!" he sort of cried out as he tried himself to rub the pain out.**

"**Optimus, calm down am I sorry your face; I couldn't help it you squinted your face up so tight like you were waiting to be punched in the face or something," she said as she was caressing him trying to get him to calm down and in a good mood. **

**I decided to get up and as I saw him turn around and head down the hallway.**

"**Oh Ratchet! I am sorry, are you okay?" Elita turn and saw me still setting on the floor.**

"**Yea, I think I'll leave now," I said and got up as she walked over and reached out to me and grabbed my hand. **

"**I am sorry I was laughing at what he did to the door too. I think this time it's broke for good. He as you know can't wake up and not first go,, that's usually what wakes him up in the morning in the first places unless I playful tease him awake and even then I know to let him get out of bed then. I would count yourself lucky he made it though," Elita whispered.**

**I could hear Optimus banging on the door frame trying to reattach it as the door chime rang.**

"**Oh primus, I get the door on my way out Elita," I said as I was about to reach the pad and push the open switch. **

**But just as I was about to I heard Optimus coming down the hallway, "don't answer that." He walked over to the door with a hammer in his hand and punched the door open, "Good morning, all is well here but my head. I ran into the bathroom door again," he said as he shut the door. The bathroom doorway was a little low and he often did hit his head or bump his antennas on the top ledge.**

"**Optimus, open up," came Magnus and Prowl's voices from the other side. He stopped half way across the room and looked at me. I stayed put on the floor, he walked over and offer a hand up in which I took. He then nodded and mumbled something as he went on back to the bathroom door. Elita had answered the door and Magnus walked in first.**

"**I have patients waiting, I will be back or send Optimus around 1300hrs to the med bay alone," I said to Elita and left out. I had after all others now waiting on me as it was already 0750hrs.**

* * *

**I got back to the med bay to find Chormia setting in a chair in the front room as I walked in. **

"**Where is Ironhide?" I asked her annoyed that I walked faster than normal to get back here for nothing.**

"**Grumpy as usual huh Ratchet? What happen, basically the whole base was wakened and Ironhide is at or on his way from ops to Optimus quarters," Chroima said as she hopped upon the examining table.**

**I just stood there, no this is not going to be a good day I thought to myself.**

"**It's a long story and one I am truly sorry I could not in my defense for see and or prevent," I said as I went about with running my scans for her check up. Her scans show some energon deficiency but nothing abnormal I assume she's been worried for Elita as Ironhide has been for Optimus.**

"**Ironhide to Ratchet," I hear him calling.**

"**Ratchet here and where are you?" I replied.**

"**With Optimus, I'll be there later, tell Chromia to meet me here at Optimus and Elita's quarters when she is though, Ironhide out," he said hurriedly.**

**I look over at the last scans being up loaded to my data pad as she sat there on the examining table where she was setting after I came in.**

"**Well," I said out loud then ran the same scan again.**

"**What?" Chromia asked.**

"**Well, it seems we can now take our species off the endangered list. You are expecting a baby boy in about, four in a half earth months," I said as I handed the results to her.**

**She slowly grabbed the data pad and looked at it with a phrase that would best be describe as 'bug eyed'.**

**Our infestation period for femmes is about six earth months. Time here on earth is much slower than it was on Cybertron.**

"**Oh Ratchet, I, I don't know what to say," Chromia said completely flabbergasted. **

"**Well, you could say it's about time Primus gave you both a sparkling, go on you can leave and it would be great news for both you and Ironhide oh, it wouldn't hurt to tell Optimus and Elita you know they both would be delighted," I told her but, before I was even done with saying that she was getting up took me by surprise with a big hug and a kiss on the chick then took off out of the med bay. I could help but smile, they all been wanting a sparkling since all but a few survived the war and destruction of our home planet.**

* * *

**1200hrs alone with the med bay doors lock for lunch break**

I sit here typing some more of my Journal alone with some peace and quiet, with the doors lock, my comm-link turned off and with a nasty note taped to the front doors. The rest of the morning went along slow as hell and everyone came by and asked me what the pit happen. I told them all find out for your self cause I am now tired of explaining it. Sideswipe, of course found out some how and just had to rub it in. I came so close to cleaning his clock, as the humans refer to as one getting an aft whipping. But I instead just gave him a very uncomfortable check up and flushing. Which left him to walk out of here less than regal. I made him give me a sample of both, an extraction of some of his energon fluid via a needle to which he hates worse than Optimus did at that age to which I needed my assistant to aid in holding him down. Mainly to keep him from biting me. Optimus never bit just yelled, ran and or hide from me and freaked out even seeing someone else get shots A.K.A. Bumblebee. He hate it when I need him to help me get Bee to hold still long enough to administer his booster shoots when he was a sparkling shortly after Optimus and Elita found him. Bumblebee only trusted and came to Optimus or Elita if they called him. But, there was times Optimus had to hunt Bee down just as I did him and I rib Optimus still to this day for that. Oh, yea and when Bee would get pissed off at you he would either blow a raspberry at you, farted in your presence or worse leave a nasty puddle of lubricate in a can and leave it in your quarters. That sneaky little spit pawn, that stuff stinks just like human piss too! Agent Simmons got it hard Bee just leaked lubricate all over him cause, he really pissed Bee off. I could go on and on he I swear picked up on some nasty habits Optimus had when he was younger. Optimus, oh! He was not as regal and calm then as he is now. He was known as the king prankster, he and Magnus both. He too would have that nasty fart and burping contests and Ironhide was and is the one that still would get bored and start a fight with what ever he could find and start pounding someone with it. Last month it was a whole crate of frozen cherry and apple pies that was for the holiday dinners for the humans that started that next week. I must confess though I for one got in on it too it was about the most fun we all had in I don't remember when. We all were covered in either cherry, apple or both! Hell Ironhide got Lennox first who then got Optimus who was recharging in the back of the hanger in his alt-mode setting in the sun. Whew, was he ever pissed and I laughed seeing him quickly transform and locate a pie case out of the crate Ironhide drugged out. Then give chase across the field like a bat out of hell after him. Nailing him square in the chest knocking him completely back a good oh, hundred or so feet with a loud thump!

I guess I needed to finally write this down. I remember so much laughter after all and yet sadness too. I look up to see that it is about 1325hrs and I have sat here alone for an hour and a half thinking and writing this stuff down. I have not heard one knock or noise outside in the hallways but, I need to get off here and go see about finding Optimus safely!

* * *

2300hrs later that night back in my office very tired but happy to write this down too before going to bed for the night.

I unlocked the main doors to the med bay and headed out down the hall with another shot for Optimus and hopefully not another disaster.

"Ratchet to Optimus," I called out to him after turning on my comm-link.

I heard nothing or saw anyone around and as I made it outside and headed to our private hanger there was humans traveling to and forth but, I do not detect any Autobot signals. That's funny I thought to myself, where in the pit has everyone gone to.

"Okay anyone this is Ratchet where is everyone, ha, ha on me. Can a bot get a hour and a half to himself to think or what?" I yelled over the comm-link on all channels.

I kept on walking across to our hanger and walked in headed for the rect room. As I walked in no one was there uhumm, I thought so I left and headed to Optimus quarters figuring he order complete silence across the hanger. He has done so when he been sick about two months before Elita made it to earth, the poor thing couldn't hold nothing down for days and that's with some medicine I gave via his anal cavity. I came to his door just the other side of Ironhide's quarters and rang the bell to his quarters. I scanned the room to only find out no one was there either, shit what tha! I started to walk on to back to my hanger complete with my own room and saw Robert Epps driving up to our hanger.

"Hatchet!" he hollered as I passed on by pissed off and was going to call the rest of the day off.

"What!" I snapped. To which he got out of the jeep and started to walk towards me.

"Optimus sent me to get you," that's all he said then turned around and ran back to the jeep jump in and drove off. I took it as a serious situation and transform and took off behind him. I drove following him as he headed for the beach and I then detected everyone. I approached the beach and came to a sudden stop, transformed and everyone scatters in different directions running on foot.

"Okay what the frag is going on here? Optimus you want it here or back home in bed?" Everyone settled down and Optimus froze just then cause he knew I was pissed.

"I' am playing around out here with some of the others and some left and will be back later with BBQ pits for the humans and food and drinks. Hey cool off would ya," he said as he slowly walked toward me. I got real smart and started to back off but, shit he was way to fast and he grabbed a hold of me faster than I could turn around and run and he threw me up and several ways into the surf!

"OPTIMUS , you damn fragger!" I screamed as I flew through the air and at least landed feet first instead of a belly flop into the ocean. I came up a few seconds later and looked toward the beach were he was on all fours laughing his ass off . I quickly swim for shore and as I got to my feet and walked the rest of the way he was standing there with his hands crossed over his chest. I just flipped him the bird and yelled, "Twice to ya, you evil spit spawn," and stormed off.

"Oh come on Ratchet, it's what two-thirty in the afternoon come on I meet you back at base," he said as I heard him transforming and he took off passing me by blowing he's air horn.

"Damn you, that's my fragging audios," I yelled and transformed and give chase while hearing those behind me whistling and cutting up at Optimus obvious revenge at me.

We got back to base and I gave him his shot in the med bay but he said, " I promise not to move."

"You better not and I have to give to you on you left side cause you got a big bruise on your right chick," I said snickering at him.

"Shut -up hatchet and just do it, GENTLY!" he begged.

I gave him the shot and he softly yelped a little. I then left out of the room and came back a few minutes later to give him some pills that I made up earlier to stop the shots and for him to be able to take when he left out tomorrow morning. I then gave him then the data pad with their plans I made for them in California for all of next week. He looked at me with that puzzled face, "What is this?" He asked exquisitely.

"Your vacation that ensures your recovery and you both deserve. Now how about we head back to the beach," I said to him. He just smiled a little then yelled, "last one there gets dunk, again!" he said as he flew out of the bay and I was right on his aft.

"Oh, the pit you say," I yelled at him as he quickly took off, damn that youngling is still faster than me. But I am glad to see him happy for a change and the others to even if it don't last forever, nothing really does though.

* * *

Next chapter Optimus and Elita take off for California!


	8. Chapter 8

Here I go I've been so busy and unable to finish work I started on from last month not to mention that crippling writer's block I had. I've been sick as well and a few other personal problems but I am getting better and getting over that hurdler. Home built computers are by far the best and not as costly as the store ones. Well on with this story, so we pick up with Ratchet hopefully having he's requested day off. He goes on talking about various things from the past as well as some of he's conversation he had with Elita about Moonracer while she was in the med bay after finally arriving here. He shares some more about Optimus and Elita's relationship and what happened the morning that Optimus and Elita left out for California about two days ago. He also talks about him and moonracer and a little of he's young life and before the war.

I don't own the characters of the transformers just the fun of writing what's comes to my mind, when it does!

* * *

I set here thinking of the last few months and the changes we have all experienced. I've waked up early for the past few days thinking more of those days before the war and of my Moony. I miss her so much, to hear her voice, to smell her scent and to feeling her warmth lying next to me. I am having the same problems, as Optimus is but just able to hide it. I self mediated myself every other day and have lately been having to take care of myself trying to relieve some of the build up of my own mino count. I can't help it every time I think of her and my interface systems activate. I try to keep busy and for the most part of this year it's worked. But now, now well I just don't know myself. All I can do is keep on cause I know that is what she would want me to do. I remember the times we spend together in the early mornings talking of different events we both were involved with. Back when I was a senator on the council before the war and she was a teacher. She was working with the youth and had made it a point to always be a integrated part of the programs for the youth even with the after school programs much like here on earth. She would love it here; she would love to be a teacher again. We often talked about it during the war and she often told me, "after this war is over and if any of the youth survive and when we finally have ours; I want to be a full time teacher again and raise our sparklings here." We had talked about someday having our own, we were bonded for centuries and the war got in the way of our plans. When Elita and Chromia arrived I was so happy for Ironhide and Optimus. They had been since the battle in Egypt so depressed but you wouldn't hear a word out of them though, especially Ironhide. Those two rarely saw their sparkbonds during the last years during the war on Cybertron. They both were gone a lot and often when they were home they were in my med bay recovering from injuries or in forced recharge mode from lack of sleep to use a human phrase. Optimus for weeks after Elita arrived would be with her constantly. I remember the night she and the others arrived. It was late in the evening and Optimus was already in his quarters working on something and fell off into recharge sitting up right in his berth with a data pad in his hand. I had came by his room to talk with him and I knocked a few times then just overrode the code and came in. I only did that cause it was not like him not to answer me calling him of the arrivals entering Earths atmosphere. Anyways, the data pad was of a picture of Elita and him on their anniversary they had just celebrated days before we left in search of the allspark. He fell into recharge but I could tell he been crying cause his face and chest was wet from he's tears. That youngling, I felt so sorry for him; he started way to early in his bond with Elita having to be a leader instead of a sparkmate and them not being able to grow together and have a normal married life. I took the data picture and set it aside and softy woke him out of he's recharge cycle. The look on his face when I told him others were arriving was speechless it was like well he told me, " Ratchet, it's like I was dreaming of her coming here I know she here, I feel her presents," he said and then got up and took off out of the room. I just smiled and followed him out as he and the others left out of the hanger then transformed taking off for the landing site along the beach. The moment she landed he was transfixed he couldn't believe and yet at the same time beside himself that she was finally here. He ran to her as she stood up and reached out for him; they sat there for hours on the ground in the sand while I had the others checked out and on their way back to base. Ironhide and Chromia both went Awol for days before I saw them. I finally got the femmes into my med bay for check ups and refueling and they both Ironhide and Optimus spent three nights in my med bay lying next to their bonds. He along with Ironhide have made some changes and I am glad for the four of them and hope this week for Optimus and Elita everything goes well. Ironhide and Chromia are happy yet I see the same problems for them but, they know what to do and have been through this before. I think he and Chromia will be leaving for the following weekend if I can get Prowl to convince them. I set here writing in my journal things I haven't thought of or wanted to write down yet. Many of my feelings I've kept buried for a long time and the war and the search for the allspark took my processor off of them too. Today I have off barring that either set of twins don't do something foolish and injure themselves or someone else and or Wheeljack blow something up. I put in this request off with Prowl Sunday evening when he found me out on the very beach we all were on parting and having fun the night before. I have spent lately many hours setting alone on the beach thinking of my Moony and of my life here. I was for a long time not wanting to stay here on Earth and more so after Megatron killed Optimus in the forest. I was in denial of what happen for a long time even after the battle had ended. He was alive and amongst us but, I didn't realize what a toll it had on him well, I did professionally but personally I had a glitch of some sorts I guess. He still has not really talked to me about it and when I try to pry it out of him he just says, "Ratchet, it's over and for me it's best that I move forward. No, Megatron is still alive and I probably couldn't ever really bring myself to outright killing my only living family I have left, he is still my brother and while I know we will never see things again the same, I can not give up on him totally. As for the experience in the after life and coming back to life the dessert; it's hard to explain the feelings or how these new powers I have received from Jetfire. Really it's more awareness of my surroundings and yes I feel stronger than I have ever felt. I can sense how others feel and other things I haven't really figured out yet. I hear thoughts of wisdom or guidance sort of from my fore fathers in my thoughts if that makes any sense," he said to me shortly after returning from Egypt. I told him some things that happen and it bothered him deeply and drove him to come out of his shell sort of speak. He went on to make our presences here on earth and our willingness to make a difference in making it a better place to live a priority for him and us. That met learning and adapting further in working with the humans on a more civilian level. I rather have enjoyed the medical work that I have been involved with. I have been to several conferences on different research programs as well as evacuation safety course. I did many of the meetings using my holoform program as well as all of us have. But there is still the concern of us being here on Earth and I hope it works out someday. Maybe we will be able to have a permitted home here. It's almost seven o'clock in the morning and I am still typing random stuff. I guess I needed to get it out oh, I don't know. So much I would like to share with the others but it seems that they need me to talk to more than I need them. Of course I've always been one to listen to the others and try and help them even though I am grumpy. The other night when we all were on the beach along with our human allies it seemed like the old days, even Optimus and Ironhide were laughing and cutting up. It was good to see them happy and to see Optimus relax and have some fun for a change, he worries to much I guess he got that from me. I was one of he's guardians as he grew up because he's real parental units were murdered. I don't know if he remembers them and it's been so long now I don't know if asking him would be the right thing to do. Each of us have slowly begin to start over here on Earth a different life. With Elita expecting and Chromia too, a new generation can begin a new life; one of a New World and of their ancestral home, Cybertron.

I am glad to have had the chance in recent months to talk with Elita and Chromia of what happen after we left. They both told me that Moonracer was alive and well and was looking forward to coming to the blue planet they called it. They learned of our where a bouts shortly after Starscream returned to Cybertron after the battle in Mission City. Elita had contact with a few remaining neutral femmes that lived outside of the city of Iacon where they remained alive in underground bunkers. They had left separately on purpose so as not to be found by the remaining Decepticons left on Cybertron but only Arcee, Elita and Chromia have made it here. The others I hope, will be here soon.

Elita said, "she has not changed one bit, she like all of us was happy to hear Optimus's message. Ratchet she told me, "Elita, you have one determined mech with enough optimism for my wrench happy mech to keep us all on the run," Moonracer told me the day before we split up to leave for earth," Elita told me. That made me smile and chuckle a bit, yep that's my Moony she always was optimist while I was some times critical about things but; she made me a better mech and was the one femme whom encouraged me when I had little faith in myself.

Ultra Magnus left yesterday morning for Washington DC and then later in the week he'll head for California to meet up with Optimus and Elita. They made it there they left late Monday morning cause Elita was up all night sick to her stomach. She woke up later that night while Optimus was still fast away in recharge or sleep anyways, she left and set up for a while in the living room watching tv . It wasn't until about an hour later that Optimus heard her in the bathroom running some bath water and heard the tv on in the living room that she been up awhile and didn't tell him. He got up with her and of course called me. She claimed she was fine but I told her if she took some medicine it would help her with her morning sickness that femmes often get with being pregnant. She agree only cause Optimus begged her to so he could sleep. He can't sleep without her with him and I can't blame him; that's why I can't sleep well anymore. Well they got off late Monday morning but before he left he told me, " It's strange that we are leaving out for what the humans call a 'vacation' but, I feel every bit confident that you and Magnus and the others now here can handle things. But, do not forget that I am Prime and it would be a grave mistake for anyone to think that I would not be back here on a moments notice," he said sternly.

Magnus, Prowl as well as I and Ironhide were standing there and we kinda all stood still and acknowledged him in unison. Prowl snapped to attention as did we then Optimus nodded his head and said, "Ironhide you and Chromia are next and that's an order, I see you all in a week."

He said as we all kind a of chuckled at Ironhide's response, "youngling, you worry about your freedom now cause when the twins come, think back remember when sunny and sides were young. Yea, get out of here," Ironhide grumbled with a little smirk on his face he was trying to hide.

Optimus just stared for a second then he turned and transformed and so did Elita and they drove on up into the plane and shortly they took off. Things around here are doing well, the twins have picked up some slack and the minor twins have begun taking some refresher course on the range with Ironhide and the other set of twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have left on a recon mission with Mirage. Prowl is running around and has sent me an email regarding Ironhide and Chromia. He says he has changed the schedule and they can leave tomorrow if they like and join Optimus and Elita but, I think they will go some where else first. Sarah emailed me too this morning saying when she got up Optimus and Elita had left for the beach a note she said was scribbled in Optimus's chicken scratch writing. I can't believe he ain't tried to contact me or maybe he has contact the others and they ain't telling me!

2100 setting in my office with my laptop

I got up earlier and went to talk with some of the others and made a few calls myself. I came back here and found a email from Optimus and Elita along with some pictures they took while they traveled to the wine country as it is called.

"It's pretty here and totally different and that's what so amazing about living here, so many different cultures and ways of life on one planet. Elita loves it here in California and tomorrow we are traveling to Los Angles to visit some of the Hollywood movie sites. I want to travel across the states on the old route sixty-six and see the landscape and the history of this country. Ratch I never would have said it before now but, I like it here, the more I see and visit places like now the more I want to do whatever it takes to make this work for all of us. There is so much more here than I ever thought of a year ago and our sparklings they will, I am sure, have so much more than I ever had and they I see now will be the future of our race. Well, it's late here and we just finished having a light meal and yes I am not using too much energy running the holoform and I am taking the pills and feeling better. Elita though is dealing with the morning sickness off and on all day but happy. Uhm, I have not emailed or heard from any one, old habits are hard to break Ratchet. I am going to assume that all is well? Just you remember you old grumpy wrench throwing mech I call my CMO, I know you too and Moony will come don't sit there pondering to much like I did; Elita ain't let me down for it still! She still teases me about my habit for pondering on the past. I write later in the week, Optimus."

I was glad to read he's letter and know that Elita is keeping him busy and they seem to be doing okay. And yes he's right. I know not to ponder to much cause it just worsen the situation but, I do hope she comes soon while I would never mention it to anyone but this journal I am well it's getting hard to hide the sadness. I guess that's why I am writing random stuff here trying to get my processor off of myself and think of some moments of the past. Optimus is like me in a way; when it comes to Elita's welfare nobody dare tells him different and now that they are together again he has made it a point to be with her before anyone or thing first. That stems from having left her behind in search of the allspark and the thousands of years they've been apart. He won't he has told me, " I'll never leave her behind or not involved her with every aspect of my life and of our life here on Earth." He told me, it was one night shortly after she got here I was working on his right knee cause he constantly is bending the inner strut. He has always had problems with that knee well anyways, he told me while setting on the table in my med bay; " I really don't know how I would have moved on if she hadn't show up Ratch," just out of the blue he brought it up. He hates it when I ask him personal questions he doesn't want me to worry and too he has always been shy even before the war. He's a very personal mech even to this day and for what he's being through I respect him but there's times I wish he would share and not bottled it up but he still feels that is he's burden. Hah! I got so many times in my head when that youngling wasn't shy. I remember when he and Magnus were young and of course Ironhide encouraged it but he got drunk more than once and he and the others would start singing and dancing and or chasing each other all over the city in what would be a human word, hide and seek! Ironhide for all he's roughness was the trouble maker back then, he often would be the one starting the pranks around base! And mister by the rules Magnus, he often would cut-up with Rodimus by racing and the older twins cause they often drove him nuts on patrols. Generally the day ended in multiple races even Optimus and Ironhide would get in on a race now and then and still does. He was most happy then when before the war he and the others were able to relax and enjoy life. I would never tell anyone but, I know what happen the other night when there was a report posted of drag racing accruing In the wee hours of the morning about two weeks. When he was young often came to me when he was sick or something and still does now and then accept just quietly though and subtly he'll. Then there's times I have to call rank on him to get him in for a check up or his weekly flushings. Well I am going to call it a night and write some more later. I talk a lot about Optimus but the others too I have fond memories of. Bee when he was so young and even as he grew older slept with or near Optimus or Ironhide. it was a safety net for him and when he's here he'll still park or be with one of them still to this day. Bee the other night when he was here for check ups and some other stuff I overheard him talking to Optimus. I didn't stick around to listen but the boy seems to have grown up some what and has decided to take on a more responsible role with the minor twins he told me. He told me he feels, "they, skids and mudflap are smart and incorrigible they just need a chance now to learn how to adapt to a semi normal life with the challenges of a multiple ethnic race of people really sharing the same goals and ideas as we have for centuries." The kid right, and I am proud of him. He's come a long way from the trauma of his youth to now. Optimus and Ironhide both have done a good job at raising the youngling. He's like Optimus more and more each time I see him. He takes he's responsibility with Sam and the others seriously.

I guess the reason I am writing it down is cause I need to get it out, so many memories and things I feel I can't share openly. Some of these things I have written here because their are mine and well it's all I have left and having been around these mechs for sometime now I won't want it any other way. I go back to work tomorrow, others have emailed me too as I write on I look in the upper corner of the screen to see I have some new mail to read.

Two weeks later in my private office 0600 hours

Elita and Optimus made it back with a lot of stuff from their places they have visited. Optimus had came in early Sunday morning but Elita stayed over a day with Sarah looking over designs for the nursery. He and Magnus showed up around four-thirty in the morning and everyone just about was asleep. He came knocking on my door, "Ratchet! I'll be holding a meeting in one hour in the conference room." That youngling, I swear he missed it to much being here and wasted no time finding out what's being going on to have to call a meeting at 0530 hours in the morning. We all were there though and he had a mountain of paper work to keep him busy for awhile much I must say to his disgust. Elita is dealing better with the sickness and Optimus has for the past three days started on building himself the dressers and nightstands and swears today he'll get the cribs made. They last week remodeled some of their private quarters to accommodate the twins and add some more stuff including a shelf full of books and informational disks on the states. I've got work to get started on myself soon and have not wrote in this journal in a couple weeks. I still have been having dreams of my Moony but with sparklings on the way soon, I've been to busy to think of it to much. Ironhide has tried to build some stuff and more than once called me on coming in and helping him. I told him last night to ask Optimus or Wheeljack and he just looked at me and grumbled something and walked out of the med bay as I was cleaning up for the day. He ain't good at building things like Optimus is. Optimus was studying to be an architect engineer before the war while working on the docks.

The minor twins are in the states with Bee and Sam and Mikaela are doing well. The major Twins are working with Magnus and Mirage in building a additional building for the sparklings to study and keep them safe while we work with our allies. There's a meeting of five countries next month with at least ten of us leaving and headed for Moscow, Russia. It is the dead of winter over there and I for one am not looking forward to dealing with the extreme cold and I know the others are not either but, Optimus said we will be going. He 's doing better and seems to have rested some and Ironhide and

Chromia too. Me, I got word from Prowl last night as I was cleaning up that a small group of new arrivals are due in tonight. He don't know who but I hope Moony is with them.

Okay, three days after I started writing I am now posting it! Enjoy it's been awhile for me but I'll be back!


End file.
